foreshadowing
by rockybudi
Summary: head boy and girl walk down the hallways in comfortable silence.... who are they? read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters J.K Rowling does.

* * *

Head boy and girl walked the darkened halls in silence, not he hostile silence may would expect from these two students, but amiable silence, the silence of people who enjoy each others company and have no need to fill the space with empty talk. The girl held out her hand in the dark and found it firmly clasped in that of the boy.

Their duties done, they headed back to their rooms. On the couch they reclined, him behind her, her head on his shoulder, feeling the beat of his heart against her, their fingers entwined. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she drifted into sleep.

The boy lay on the couch listening to her breathing and wondered how their love survived, for in his society he was pure and she was mud. He remembered too how in younger years he had pointed out their differences every chance he got. She retaliated of course; his hand found his cheek, recalling the burn and sting of her hand connecting with his face.

The girl dreamed. Her dreams were filled with love for her boyfriend. She dreamt of the day they had really met for the first time. It was on the train back to school for the start of their seventh and final year.

* * *

FLASHBACK: 

_They were sitting in their shared compartment as head boy and girl, she was reading the history of their school for the fourteenth time, and he was nursing a hangover. She had been successfully ignoring him until he leaned forward conversationally and vomited all over her._

_With a minimum of fuss she cleaned up the mess and gave him a phial of a blue liquid (her own creation) to cure the remaining pain of his "sickness." Instead of grunting at her as she had expected him to do he thanked her and began apologizing profusely._

_She put her finger over his mouth to quieten him down, which he did. Suddenly he pulled on her wrist sending her sprawling on top of him. She had no idea what to think of this change of events and thought even less when he pressed his surprisingly soft lips against her own._

_He pulled back quickly breathing hard and said "I shouldn't have done that."_

_The girl was shocked at this but recovered quickly "Yes you should have…now kiss me again!"_

_The boy smiled, leaned forward and did as she commanded, but harder this time. Their passions ignited, things would have gone much further if there hadn't been a knock on the door and the smiling bearded face of their headmaster, followed by the rest_

_of his body appeared in their compartment._

_He noticed their flushed faces and slightly rumpled clothing and smiled to himself, this relationship could be useful for inter-house relations._

_He was there to inform them of their duties as the head students of the school but they were slightly preoccupied with each other. The headmaster shook his __head and left them to, well what ever they had been doing previously, they were both smart kids and he knew they would use the proper precautions._

END FLASHBACK.

* * *

The girl woke with a strange pressure in the small of her back; smiling naughtily, she moved her body up her boyfriend, eliciting a strangled groan from him. He whispered huskily "I was waiting for you to wake up, the noises you make in your sleep really do things for me." 

"I noticed." She whispered back, wiggling around getting another moan for her efforts.

At this stage he had become agitated enough to flip them both over onto the floor, landing on top of her and kissing her luscious lips soundly and then proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of her exposed body. She was also busy, running her hands over his

back and chest underneath his shirt.

He ripped her shirt down the middle scattering buttons all over the floor lifting her breasts out of her black lacy bra, marveling as he always did at their size and perfect shape. He leant down and breathed in her special scent. Gently massaging on breast he began kissing and sucking on the other, ripping moans of pleasure from his girlfriends beautiful lips.

Her hands by this stage had moved down from his back to his belt, undoing it she slipped her hand inside freeing his engorged member. Her hand on his skin made him buck against her and almost release right then and there. But he held it in because this act wasn't just for his pleasure it was for hers as well.

Removing her hands from him he moved down her body kissing, licking, sucking every part of it. Finally he reached his goal. Excruciatingly slowly he eased one finger and then another into her most secret of places, making her gasp his name loudly. Pumping his fingers in and out he leaned down and kissed her most sensitive part. Suddenly she came, hard and fast, pulling on his hair as she did so. This was the moment he had bee waiting for. He removed his fingers and his mouth and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own pleasure. He entered her as slowly as he could, settling himself in her deep well.

Recovering from her orgasm, the girl flipped both of them over until she was straddling him. Moving up and down while tightening her muscles created a wonderful friction, which caused the boy to yell her name and come just as she did for the second time. She

collapsed over him and fell asleep again just as the boy realized something.

It was the first time they had forgotten, so he wasn't too worried, she couldn't get pregnant could she?

* * *

Three weeks later the girl woke to overwhelming waves of nausea. She made it to the bathroom just before she vomited. Cradling the toilet bowl she thought back to the last time she had had her period. The boy discovered her sobbing on the floor in the 

bathroom. Crouching down beside her he pulled her body back into his, rocking her slowly.

"Hermione" he whispered "Whets wrong?"

"Draco" she sobbed "I'm pregnant."


End file.
